Over the Nexus
by Yusei
Summary: Sequel to Sutādasuto Accelerator. While the WRGP races closer, Tatsuya returns to his hometown while soul searching. Team 5D's and Rena begin their plans for the tournament, but quickly learn that Yliaster aren't through with them yet.


**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Over the Nexus**

by Yusei

_**Summary -**__ "Sequel to Sutādasuto Accelerator. _While the WRGP races closer, Tatsuya returns to his hometown while soul searching. Team 5D's and Rena begin their plans for the tournament, but quickly learn that Yliaster aren't through with them yet. Truths will blow their reality apart_"._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of the characters._

_**A / N – **Although Stardust Accelerator is nowhere near done, I'd been hoping to upload this before the end of the year so that each installment had been published in their respective years. However, I have no idea how much time I'll have to work on these when I begin university in a few weeks, so planned to get the opening chapter of this done before then, especially with others beginning to publish their versions. Unlike its predecessors, this will really waver in terms of how close it will be to the World Championship 2011 game and stick closer with the anime, although will eliminate the lesser important filler episodes__. For the game aspects itself, Tatsuya will serve as the pimary protagonist, but Rena's role isn't yet over. As for updates, this will progress much slower due to avoid spoiling events yet to occur in the prequel, so the first part of the story will use the opening chapters of the game as backstory for Tatsuya. Thank you for reading, especially those who have followed the prequel and I hope this serves as a fitting continuation. Please read and review._

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsuya -<strong>**「****Crash Town****」****- Outskirts**

The desert was as scorching as he'd recalled it from those childhood days so long ago. Tatsuya scuffed the soles of his trainers against the end of the elevated land, casting his eyes towards the isolated town ahead; a quaint setting in a distant. Gazing at the scene ahead, the brunette smirked, tightening his fingers around the duffle bag hanging over his right shoulder; the nearest transport could bring him had been the nearest town, a lengthy walk from the small settlement ahead, but it had been enough.

Tatsuya hesitated before continuing onwards, comparing the town to the immense metropolis that he had travelled from, departing from the world-famous city merely a week or so before in order to return to his roots. But still; he had friends waiting eagerly for his return, the children who looked up to him like an older brother. Upon recalling their smiling faces, Tatsuya smiled gently and stepped forward, heading towards the home named Crash Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei -<strong>**「****Neo-Domino****」****- Duel Highway**

Along the recently opened Daedalus Bridge, the famous crimson D-Wheel bearing a unique model raced across the tarmac, its rider keeping his eyes set firmly ahead, despite the temptation of the glistening water either side. The D-Wheel raced underneath the central point of the bridge; a large structure that resembled an infinity symbol when its reflection joined with the base of the element.

'_Half a year has passed since the battle with the Dark Signers. Neo-Domino City has changed dramatically in that time'_ the rider, Fudo Yusei, reflected as he rode on. His statement was no exaggeration: Satellite was being completely rebuilt over the ruins of Zero Reverse, transforming decimated areas from Yusei's childhood into habitable suburbs once more. Lanes linking with the main roads of the Duel Highway also linked the two sides, allowing many more routes than the symbolic Daedalus Bridge. _'The boundaries between the City and Satellite have disappeared and the minds of the people have united as one, focusing on restoring the City. At this time, no-one has yet to expect that a new threat would be trying to draw near in the face of peace'_.

* * *

><p>-遊戯王5D's-<p>

Nexus **~ Chapter 1 - Origins of Courage: The Promised Dream ~ **Nexus

**Tatsuya -****「****Crash Town****」****- Streets**

The dusty roads had barely changed, as though the town ha remained frozen throughout Tatsuya's extended absence. While he paced through the wide roads, clutching the duffel bag hanging over his shoulder, the brunette smiled, nostalgia flooding through his system. His eyes slid from one building to another, most bearing only open windows and waving curtains as a sign that anyone was present in their walls. It was like the town had been deserted once more/

The setting was hardly ideal; in the centre of a vast sandy plain, mountains looming over the horizon to the east of the town on the right-hand side of the entrance; two wooden posts set a distance apart with the wide rectangular sign reading **"CRASH TOWN"**, a small black cow skull painted between the thick letters.

No-one emerged on the streets as the hour of dusk drew nearer, most playing it safe and keeping themselves tucked away, others most likely off planning their strategies for the upcoming event, carried out regularly like a ritual. Nevertheless, Tatsuya progressed forward like he hadn't a care in the world. Hs paused at the edge of the crossroads, officially the centre of town where the gatherings would occur in the evenings when the sun touched the horizon and his smile dropped into a neutral expression. Despite how duels were presented as fun and a sport in Neo-Domino, there was a gravely difference in reality when it came to Crash Town's duelling style.

Following a moment's reflection of the time he had witnessed duels taking place and the aftermaths of the battles, Tatsuya lifted his head from the dusty ground and stepped forward, crossing into the brightest square and moving across, pacing across to the opposite side and continuing without so much as glancing back. He had another purpose to be in the town other than reflecting on duels.

Some time passed before he reached his destination and paused at the head of the street, smiling as his eyes travelled along the edge of the road to a few houses scattered across the path, a large gap left in the centre of the group was left open, creating another street heading past the buildings. Tatsuya threw himself forward, resuming down the path towards the home on the opposite side to the corner street, a barred wooden railing fixed into the edges of the elevated porch.

Curious to know how the occupant of the building would react to his return, Tatsuya aligned himself with the door and gazed at it. For a moment in the pondering, the brunette faltered; he had always been difficult to please, would he shrug his shoulders and grumble that the inevitable had come? Tatsuya squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head violently across his shoulders and set his eyes firmly on the door; it didn't matter what he thought, only the brunette would know the truth about what had happened and the reason for his return. With those thoughts in mind, he climbed onto the porch and grasped the door knob, pushing it open and crossing into the building.

"I'm home" he announced.

The room, however, was empty. Aside from the clear table, old chairs, bookcases filled with tightly-packed papers and sofa showing more fatigue, there was no sign of life. The brunette adolescent's war face shrank and the smile replaced by an uneasy frown. Alone in the living room of the house, he strode forward, dropping his bag beside the sofa propped against the opposite edge of the room, his eyes scouted across the room, aiming to catch out the expected occupant should he be hiding and planning to terrify the boy. But there was nothing.

"This isn't like him" the brunette mumbled as he folded his arms and arched his back slightly. "He'd never leave the place unlocked and just walk off".

The boy shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the staircase against the left wall, leaning over the bookcase and up to the second level of the building. With nothing more to do, Tatsuya wrapped his fingers around the railing and climbed the straightened hill, lifting himself into the upper floor, where the hallway was presented; four doors were all sealed closed. At the opposite end was a bathroom, and the door to the edge, behind the branching railings at the other end of the stairs' opening was another door, just to the left of the bathroom entrance. It faced two more built into the wall to Tatsuya's right. The brunette moved forward, ignoring the first opening and pushing against the second.

The room revealed itself to be largely white with a mixture of bright and pale shades. A king-size bed waited in the centre of the room, seemingly unused for some time. On the night-table waiting beside the right-side pillow, a small red scarf had been laid. Tatsuya crossed the room and slipped his pale fingers underneath the material, lifting it from the desk with both hands and watching it solemnly.

"Father's scarf…" he whispered.

It had been a monument he had hoped to take with him whilst leaving previously, but there had been no time. In all the excitement, he had gone without much in his possession, like running away from home and packing only a handful of useless items that would serve no purpose in survival.

The door downstairs squeaked and a rhythm of grunts followed, alerting Tatsuya that he had returned. The brunette snapped his head around to the open door and laid the scarf as it had been, rushing across the bedroom, making sure to seal the door closed. He hastily jumped around to the top of the stairs and jogged down. As he did so, the bottom floor opened up more clearly, revealing the elderly man standing with his hands on his hips. Grey hair flowed down the back of his neck, a thick moustache of the same shade sprouted from his upper lip. The man wore a mustard-shaded shirt underneath a jacket of red sleeves and edges clinging to a hazel brown body, opened to allow a view of the shirt underneath. Between the edges of the jacket, a black rope held the man's emerald green bowtie, fixed between the points of his first shirt's collar. Accompanying the set were jeans and a black cowboy hat seated upon the gentleman's head, a red stripe encircling the bottom of the bump. Recognising the figure, Tatsuya paused midway down the stairs and watched over the railings he clung onto.

"Jii-san" Tatsuya uttered.

The man's narrow eyes locked onto the brunette, an air of disapproval and seriousness rather than joy and warmth coming from him. "So you came back?"

"Yeah, I decided to come and see how everyone was doing" Tatsuya replied.

"I expecting something about 'soul-searching' and then suspect you'd failed" the man grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

Tatsuya frowned; soul-searching was a major part of his return, but for different reasons other than the supposed failure. His face reverted into an irritated frown. "Blunt as ever, huh".

"Don't think I'll lighten up just because you went off for a year" the man mumbled.

"A year and a half" Tatsuya added.

"Do you want to count days, hours and minutes on top of that?" the elderly figure scowled.

Tatsuya's face sharpened and a glare fell onto the arrival. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered. I haven't come back just for you or to listen to you complain" the brunette snapped. "I could easily just go back, I've failed at nothing".

His attention diverted from the man and he resumed storming down the steps, snatching the bag propped against the sofa and throwing it over his shoulder. The elderly figure remained in the doorway, slackening his arms and peeling his hands from his hips.

"Alright, alright" he said much more lightly. "Settle down, kid. Don't go off and run away when you just got back".

"Why shouldn't I?" Tatsuya spat venomously. "I came back to see how you and everyone were doing and the first thing you do is suspecting me of screwing everything up".

"I didn't mean it like that" the older man sighed, shaking his head.

"Could have fooled me" Tatsuya grunted. "You were always against me being a D-Wheeler. I'll have you know I've had plenty of training in Neo-Domino".

"Things were different back then; you've grown up a lot by the looks of things" the elder replied. "Come on, let your Grandpa Klaus make you a cup of something and let's talk".

Tatsuya sighed roughly, lowering his bag and squeezing his eyes closed. "Like you really care" he hissed. "Besides, you can't make a cup of coffee to save your life".

Klaus' thick eyebrows jumped from the tops of his sockets and a chortle left the opened mouth of the shorter man. His head tilted backwards, suggesting to the brunette that his grandfather had truly been amused by the comment, that or he simply missed the good times they had shared. Either way, he appeared to have lightened up and threw his arm in the direction of the exposed street through the doorway.

"Come on, you" he laughed. "Let's head to the café then".

Relaxing, Tatsuya followed, continuing to clutch onto the duffel bag should another disagreement worsen into another clash between the two. Klaus led the boy down the street beside their house, heading through a series of streets before finding themselves a short distance from the crossroads when they slowed to a halt, the elderly man craning his neck back and smiling up at the sign above the door.

"I assume you'll just want that coffee, right?" he asked. Tatsuya only nodded in response. "You should wait out here, pick a table and I'll be back out in a minute".

The man paced inside, leaving the brunette on his own. Along the large glass windows replacing a wall, three steel tables had been set up, a trio of chairs around each of them. Tatsuya strode towards the furthest away, seating himself in the chair closest to the corner behind, which would lead them towards the crossroads. The brunette set down the bag beside his leg and leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back over the top and staring towards the sky. Dusk was approaching, within the next hour, the star would crash into the horizon and, if the ritualistic game continued, the duels would begin.

_Darkness reigned over the wasteland around the field. Satellite had been shrouded in darkness by the supernatural battle that had begun. A short distance ahead, a redheaded girl stood; scratches and cuts showed across her battered clothes, the tips of her matted hair dropped over her shoulder blades and her large eyes had narrowed, filled with sorrow and regret. The girl seemed on the verge oft tears, struggling to deal with what had happened prior to the moment and surely what would follow as the night marched on, determined to shroud dawn in perpetual darkness. She was someone he knew; the girl named Rena that he had met at the Tag Team tournament just days prior to the prestigious Fortune Cup. The girl threw her head forward, her sorrowful expression growing in bitter desperation._

"_Tatsuya!" came from her._

_The ruptured terrain of Satellite around her began to glow and a bright white aura engulfed the scene, swallowing not only the desolate grounds, but Rena as well, her expression unfaltering as she stared on with the same tear-filled eyes._

"What'd you do now?" a gruff voice moaned.

Tatsuya's head snapped forward to find Klaus standing opposite him, hands pressed against his hips once more. The brunette grasped the arms of the chair either side and straightened his back, learning he had begun to slump during his daydream about the distant redheaded girl. He straightened his back, fixing his eyes sharply onto the face of his grandfather who had seemingly reverted back to his stern self. Tatsuya said nothing, but watched as Klaus seated himself directly opposite the boy and leaned forward, laying one arm onto the edge of the table.

"So, you didn't mess up, but why the sudden return?" Klaus asked, tapping the table with his finger. "I barely heard from you; a year and a half and all I got was a handful of calls".

"I was just a little busy" Tatsuya answered with a shrug. "Like I said before, I underwent some training in riding D-Wheels. I'll be aiming to take a twist in a few months, but for now, I thought it'd just be best to come back and see what was happening".

"Uh-huh, I'm not buying that crap" Klaus spat. "I don't know what you did in that City, but don't even think about bringing trouble here, we've got enough of it as it is".

"So they haven't settled the disputes?" Tatsuya inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nope" Klaus answered quickly. "Though, it looks like things are starting to move in the right direction. Apparently, Ramon found some guy wandering around and brought him here. The guy's supposed to be a master at the game and beats anyone Malcolm throws at him without any trouble".

"So it looks like Ramon will win in the end" Tatsuya murmured.

"Maybe, unless Malcolm can pull something big out the hat" Klaus replied.

"What about Lotten?" Tatsuya asked, leaning forward. "I thought he was the stronger of the brothers".

"Eh, the guy's gone off on some adventures" Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't blame him from wanting to get away from this dump. Pretty sure everyone else would".

"You could have while I wasn't around, but you didn't. Don't complain about thins like that when you had the chance" Tatsuya scowled.

"I couldn't move with you never keeping contact" Klaus roared.

Tatsuya didn't respond to the accusation, his eyes fixed firmly on the elderly man on the verge of jumping up from his seat. The tension was broken by the appearance of the waitress, a light-skinned woman laying the two porcelain cups between them on saucers; one with Tatsuya's coffee, the other with a tea for Klaus. The pair said nothing between them, Tatsuya lowered his head to view the steaming beverage in front of him, but quickly lifted his eyes from the position, glaring at Klaus, whereas the elderly companion ignored the look and turned to the waitress, moving the tray in front of her.

"Thank you" he uttered.

The woman bowed and paced along the dusty road and retreated into the building. Silence hung about the pair, neither reacting to the arrival of their drinks until Klaus picked up the up placed in front of him, sipping the liquid. The movement was short and the mug clinked against the saucer. Another brief pause before the silence finally left.

"So, did you see Toru around Neo-Domino?"

"No… I haven't seen him since the day he left".

"That's a shame; I heard that requiring licences for riding D-Wheels only came in after that huge incident a few months ago" Klaus murmured. "You'll be required to take that test while Toru rides free".

"I wonder whose fault it is for holding me back" Tatsuya grumbled.

"If you came back here just to grumble, then I don't see why you bothered to try and do anything with your life" Klaus spat, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just being truthful" Tatsuya scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. "How are Nico and West, did you bother to look out for them?"

"Nico and West…" Klaus sighed, casting his eyes downwards. "While you were gone…"

There was a remorseful hint in the tone of the man, alerting Tatsuya to the grave implications of the reply. His back straightened, almost launching him onto the table.

"What is it?" he asked shakily. "Are they alright? Jii-san, tell me".

"You remember their father, Sergio" Klaus continued. "He… he got caught up in the duels; he became a member of Malcolm's group".

"Malcolm's?" Tatsuya echoed. "But you said Ramon had this new guy that's effectively unbeatable. You don't mean…"

"Yeah… Sergio was one of his first victims" Klaus mumbled solemnly, looking downwards to the sheeted table. "One of his close friends was taken and Sergio became determined to bring the whole thing to an end so everyone could get out of those mines. It… It didn't really turn out that way".

"He was taken, wasn't he?" Tatsuya questioned, lowering his eyes to the drink set in front of him.

"Yes" Klaus answered, closing his eyes gradually. "Those kids have adjusted well to living on their own. It's just terrible that they had to become victims of this ridiculous show. No-one even has the guts to stand up to those two anymore; all the duellists they've gathered, they project such ferocity".

On the edge of the table, Tatsuya's fists tightened, receding into fists that shivered against the sheet, rattling the cups and saucers. Klaus lifted his sight from his drink and towards Tatsuya's tightening face.

"I know what you're thinking and it's stupid" he warned. "You're building yourself a life away from here; you're not going to throw it away".

Tatsuya glared regardless, pulsing with frustration over the fact that the children had suffered while he had been elsewhere, living selfishly for himself.

"It's not right" he growled. "Nico and West have never done anything that deserve that kind o fate. Sergio will suffer as well, just because he was trying to help someone else. Someone has to stand up to those bullies before the entire town is imprisoned in those mines. You know it'll happen eventually, Malcolm will coerce everyone into fighting for him, regardless of whether they're given a choice or not".

"Tatsuya, calm down" Klaus said filmy, leaning forward and resting a hand onto one of the boy's fists. "I know you and I haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but you have to listen to me on this. What if you were to fight them? You said it yourself; that guy is tough and motive doesn't matter. You'll lose your chance to become a true D-Wheeler, you'll never find Toru; think about those you met while you were gone. Do you really want to give all them up?"

Tatsuya's glare lifted and an astonished face replaced his expression of rage. The redheaded girl smiled in his mind's-eye, surrounded by the friends she had introduced him to. While lost in the moment of reflecting on the group, he stared absent-mindedly at Klaus.

'_Rena…'_ he thought.

The two had been on rocky terms for a few years, one of the reasons for Tatsuya's departure from the town, but in that moment, he had a point. He was pushing Tatsuya's long-standing friendship with the children against the bonds he had developed while in Neo-Domino, with Rena, Yusei and the others. The question had visibly shaken him and his emotions settled, Sensing the calming, Klaus withdrew his hand and sipped on the cooling tea.

"The best thing you can do is stay calm and wait" he stated. "Something will show up eventually and give us a sign".

"How can you say that?" Tatsuya asked; his throat tightening as his eyes tapered themselves, distress flashing across them. "What if that sign comes too late for Sergio, Nico and West? How many more people have to vanish before an end comes to this?"

"I know you're hurting" Klaus said. "But you're a strong kid, you always have been".

Tatsuya lifted his head, gazing to the face of his grandfather, appearing much calmer than before, no longer bearing any hard feelings retained from the past years prior to leaving. The rest of their time outside the café was largely filled with silence, the news of the youngsters' father setting the sombre mood for the meeting.

By the time the two were finished with their beverages, the sun had sunken behind the buildings at the edge of the town, casting an array of purple and orange across the sky and stretching shadows across the street. Klaus was first to rise from his seat, brushing his legs quickly.

"Come on, you" he said much more lively than previously. "Let's get you home".

"Are you sure?" Tatsuya asked. "I came back unannounced, will you be alright putting up with me?"

"I already said; you and I don't always get along, but we're family" Klaus affirmed with a smirk. "Looking after you is my responsibility. Don't think of yourself as a burden, you're my grandkid, it's the least I can do".

Tatsuya beamed at the man who picked himself up, following suit quickly and snatching the duffel bag from the floor beside his leg, hanging over his shoulder. Klaus eyed the corner beyond his grandson, aware that a duel would be occurring further down the road beyond the turn. He rotated his neck, indicating he was hoping to move in the opposite direction and avoid the cluster of people in the centre of the town, watching as another would inevitably vanish. Possibly never to be seen again. It was something that never got easier, especially for someone with Tatsuya's personality; always clinging onto the people he grew to know, calling them friends almost immediately.

"Let's go by the crossroads".

Klaus whipped his head back to find Tatsuya facing the corner, also knowing that at any moment one of the combatant's lifepoints would diminish and their chance at living freely would end. For the first time since the brunette's arrival, Klaus looked stunned.

"Tatsuya… you won't be able to change anything" he breathed.

"I'm aware of that" the boy replied without even glancing over his shoulder. "But it's the least I can do for Sergio; I should at least know the face of the guy who ended his life".

"You talk like you're certain that hope will never come in time" Klaus mumbled.

"Maybe it will and maybe it won't, but for now, I'll think with the mindset that there won't be a grand entrance for it" Tatsuya affirmed. "If something big was going to happen that'd end this, it would have happened by now".

"Don't be impatient" Klaus said.

"I'm not" Tatsuya exhaled. "I'm just being realistic. Let's go".

Klaus frowned, begrudgingly tottering after his grandson and towards the bend. The two proceeded around, finding their shadows stretched out in front of them, pointing towards the scene where Duel Monsters leapt across the wide opening, destroying one another. It was only when the to drew nearer and a number of eyes turned to their appearance that Tatsuya moved his eyes across a wider field than the holographic monsters on either side of the field.

On Malcolm's side, a robust tanned man towered over many of the spectators, who appeared like weaklings in comparison. On the opposite side, as Ramon's representative, a pale man stood, someone not native to the town. Tatsuya's eyes widened upon recognising the man, although with a much shorter hairstyle that he had adopted since he had last laid eyes onto the taller duellist. A yellow Marker ran down the left side of his face, dyed blood red the last time the brunette had seen the face.

"It can't be…" the brunette gasped, his eyes widened in horror. "K- _Kiryu_?"

* * *

><p><strong>「<strong>**Neo-Domino****」****- Outskirts**

The deformed ground across the base of the rectangular meteor smoked from the immense impact, driving a large crater into the rocky wasteland on the edge on the edge of the City, a fair distance from the buildings that glimmered proudly under the day sun. Greenery had been stripped away and fields left in tatters after the collision, with no explanation for the arrival of the source. The position of the sun largely obscured the engravings across the front of the tablet, but three figures cloaked in white robes appeared able to easily identify the peculiar object.

The slimmest of the three, standing with the body of a young man who could be estimated as in his twenties grinned from underneath the white hood, grey horns curling out from the opening above one crimson eye and a metallic patch concealing the other, an infinity symbol engraved on the curved face of the patch.

"So, we have the first one" he commented smugly.

"Damn" the shortest between the two said, smirking in a similar manner to his companion. Unlike the man by his side, he was a mere child, possessing one green eye on the right side of his head, losing his left underneath a mirrored cup identical to his comrade's. A cloak hung from silver rings encircling his head, resting on his shoulders. "It's Placido's".

His eye moved to the man who had already spoken, identifying him as the named suspect. The tallest, towering over both, huffed, maintaining both eyes, although his right appeared to have retreated underneath an unusually thick eyebrow with hairs falling across the side of his face. His nose and mouth, however, had vanished between a third cup from which his narrow beard hung. He didn't blink with his dim yellow eyes, but stared at the tablet sternly.

"You mean as in, they won't cause us any problem" he grunted.

"Guess I'm first in line" Placido announced. "I've no idea about you, Lucciano, Jose, but there's no chance that you would be left out. Though don't expect this to last long enough to get that turn".

Lucciano, the boy, and Jose both eyed Placido suspiciously, neither appreciative over the arrogance of his comment. While at that very moment, the sirens of approaching Security cars wailed in the air behind them, alerting the trio to the approaching storm. While Jose growled in annoyance, Placido smirked at the arrival of two Security cars skidding to a halt at the edge of the crater, Jeager leaping out of one and darting down the curved edge of the crater.

"There are others here" he announced to the officers that accompanied him, lifting an accusing finger towards the three. "Who are you people? This area is off-limits".

"It appears our entourage has arrived" Jose growled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Perfect" Placido spoke, turning to face the forces gathered behind the group. "You people can carry this out".

"What?" Jeager squawked, stomping towards the mysterious group/ "Who do you think I-"

His burst of frustration was brought to an abrupt end by the appearance of a sword just before his face, gleaming as it hovered dangerously close to his flinching body.

"I will return that same line to you, you bug-eyed clown" Placido commented smugly, grinning all the while. Jose had moved to the man's left, Lucciano remained at the back of his right. The boy stepped forward, ahead of his comrades while Placido lowered his weapon, much to Jeager's temporary relief.

"From today, we'll be your leader" he announced, followed by a shrill chortle.

Jeager leaned back, his eyes wide as he pointed upwards to Placido and Jose, the boy directly in front of him not much taller than the Vice-Director "T- Then… you've come from Yliaster?" he squeaked. The man dropped onto his knees and lowered his head between his hands, moving his face inches from the fractured ground. "Please forgive my rudeness". Immediately, he leapt once more, directing his hand to the tablet behind the three and set his eyes on the lines of Security officers waiting behind him. "Transport that stone tablet to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau".

The men unanimously raised their hands to salute their new leaders and follow Jeager's orders. With frequent comments from the panicked Vice-Director, the men charged towards the tablet, though Placido smirked whilst watching over his shoulder at the spectacle, eager to attain the power sleeping inside.

'_I think I should test its powers quickly_' he thought. _'With my own new-founded power, this should be fun'_.

Clouds edged closer to Neo-Domino as Yliaster's head rose once more; another reign of darkness was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Nexus <strong>~ PREVIEW ~ <strong>Nexus

_Tatsuya: I can't believe Kiryu Kyosuke is here..._

_West: Yeah, Kiryu-niisan is awesome!_

_Nico: West, you should calm down. It's like there's something troubling Kiryu-san._

_Tatsuya: Kiryu, what led you to this place? After all, there's nothing here… Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Over the Nexus, "Childhood Memories. Birth of the Promised Dream". It feels so long ago since that time…_


End file.
